Brainy's Revenge
by AnimationNut
Summary: Brainy is tired of Hefty always booting him out of the village. So he decides to get a bit of Smurfy revenge. Of course, with Brainy, nothing ever goes his way. I do not own Smurfs.


**Hi, Smurf universe! It is I, the one and only AnimationNut! As the name implies, I am in love with the world of animation and cartoons. Especially the Smurfs! YAY! My favourite Smurf is Brainy, in case you couldn't tell. The movie comes out August 3****rd****, YAY! So, this is my first attempt at a Smurf fiction. Reviews are loved, flames are shunned. So...please read and review!**

**Brainy's Revenge**

Brainy Smurf winced and rubbed his sore head gingerly. He could hear Hefty and the others chuckling in the distance. How many times had he been thrown out of the village? Too many for even HIM to count. At least it was better than getting struck in the head by a mallet. Good thing Papa Smurf put a stop to THAT. Sighing, he pulled himself up and adjusted the white cap on his head. Shuffling back to the village, he frowned as he began to think.

Hefty was always the one who kicked him out of the village. Sometimes it was a group of Smurfs, but mostly Hefty. And it was for no reason at all! Brainy was just trying to advise his fellow Smurfs and correct their many mistakes. But did they thank him? No. They got Hefty to literally kick him out of the village! Even Papa Smurf had a chuckle now and then when he saw his little nuisance fly overhead with a shriek.

Brainy had never thought to get the strong Smurf back. In fact, it never even crossed his mind. But a grin crossed his face when a plan flashed through his mind. All right, so revenge was petty, but it was for Smurf's sake. All he needed was his spell book...and a few of Papa Smurf's supplies. 'Borrowed' of course.

Brainy reached the village limits, and as he made his way to Papa Smurf's lab, he was aware of snickering. Glaring at Hefty, who smirked at him, the bespectacled one scowled. "Hilarious Hefty. Don't you ever get tired of smurfing me out of the village?"

"No, of course not! It's a tradition! You don't smurf tradition!" Hefty fell into laughter as Brainy stalked away.

Approaching Papa's lab, Brainy peeked through the window. It was empty. Well, he better hurry. Who knows when Papa Smurf would return? Glancing around, he pushed the shutters open and climbed through. Browsing the ingredients lining the shelves, he realized he had forgotten his spell book in his haste. Oh well. Grabbing a vial of purple liquid, a handful of smurfberries, a few petals of a rose, one thorn, and a pink shell. That should do it. Slipping back out the window, he hurried back to his toadstool home.

Heating up his cauldron, he filled it with water. Letting it boil, he organized the ingredients out and removed his spell book. Flipping through the worn pages, he found the spell that should make Hefty stop tossing him out of the village. Grinning, he dunked the purple liquid and smurfberries in and stirred it up. He added the thorn and rose petals, and finally the pink shell. Letting it simmer for a bit, Brainy got a vial ready and watched in awe as the potion turned pink with purple flecks. Yes! It worked! Well, of COURSE it would. He made it!

Scooping some into the vial, he jumped back as some of the warm liquid splashed onto his hand. Watching in dismay as it turned bright pink with purple spots; he glanced around and found a pair of gloves on the shelf behind him. Quickly slipping them on, he ducked out the door and searched for Hefty. He spotted him chopping wood near the edge of the forest. Circling around, he snuck up a tree and hung from a branch. Whimpering nervously, Brainy uncorked the vial and dumped the contents on Hefty's head. Letting out a soft yell of glee, he clapped his hands over his mouth to quell the scream of terror as he fell and landed in a clump of thorn bushes.

Hefty jumped and cried out as something warm splashed onto him. Coughing, he glared upwards, and frowned in confusion when he didn't see anyone there. Scratching his head, he froze when a flash of bright pink caught his eye. Staring at his hand in disbelief, he discovered his entire body had turned bright pink with purple polka-dots. Gathering all the breath he could, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"PAPA SMURF!"

As Hefty tore in the direction of the village, Brainy carefully pulled himself out of the bushes, wincing and pulling thorns out of his arms and legs. With a pained groan, he jogged back to the village, eager to watch the excitement.

Papa Smurf tried very hard to hold in the laughter. He could tell his little Smurf was very distressed, and the giggling and jeering of his fellow Smurfs didn't help. "Hefty, what happened?"

"I don't know! I was chopping wood when this liquid fell on me from above! When I looked, I saw nothing. Then I discovered I was PINK AND PURPLE!"

Papa frowned in puzzlement when a small blue blob caught his eye. Glancing sideways, he saw Brainy Smurf slip in beside Clumsy with a curious expression, but he saw the smirk that tugged at his lips. Understanding came over the leader and he gave a small chuckle. Revenge was indeed petty, but maybe he could overlook it just this once. Hefty was most certainly not going to be happy if he ever found out who did this to him. "Well, Hefty. Fortunately I know this potion, and it is completely harmless. It'll fade after twenty four hours. You have nothing to worry about."

Hefty, however, was not relieved. "You mean I have to walk around like this FOR A WHOLE DAY?"

Jokey giggled. "It really brings out your smurfy side, Hefty. That colour looks better on you than it does on Smurfette." The crowd of Smurfs erupted into another bout of laughter, as a red hue coloured Hefty's pink and purple cheeks. Brainy snickered and Clumsy suddenly noticed the gloves.

"Gee Brainy, how come you're wearing gloves in the spring? Huh? How come?"

"My hands are cold." Brainy said dismissively, his smirk turning into a grin as Hefty's mortification and discomfort grew. His smile faltered when Hefty turned to look at him. His smile disappeared completely when Hefty noticed the gloves as well, and his face flashed from realization to fury.

"BRAINY SMURF!"

Brainy let out a shriek of fear as he bolted out of the crowd and took off running. Clumsy scratched his head in confusion as Hefty smurfed after Brainy. "Why's Hefty so mad?"

Jokey laughed. "You'll see." When Brainy came tearing past the pranking smurf, he reached out and grabbed one of the gloved hand. Yanking the glove off, Clumsy widened his eyes as a bright pink hand shone back at him.

"I KNEW IT!" Hefty howled. Brainy glared at Jokey before hurrying off again. Papa Smurf watched in amusement before shaking his head.

"Oh, Brainy. Why must you always learn the lesson the hard way?"

**Just a little one shot. Brainy has been kicked around far too much by Hefty. I figured a harmless prank would be something he would do. They are Smurfs after all. Pure and innocent.**

**On one last note.**

**I LOVE YOU BRAINY SMURF!**


End file.
